The present invention relates to shopping carts, and particularly to formed or molded shopping carts having seats for children. More particularly, the present invention relates to formed or molded shopping carts that are nestable.
Shopping carts are commonly used in retail and wholesale stores including but not limited to grocery stores, supermarkets, hardware stores, department stores, discount stores, home improvement stores, hardware stores, and the like.
Many of these stores employ wire mesh or plastic mesh shopping carts that provide a space for the goods being purchased. Some of these carts include a fold out or attached child seat. However, for the child, the seat is often uncomfortable and the cart provides little of interest to the child. As such, children often become discontent and the shopper is rushed through the store.
A molded shopping cart may provide some entertainment for a child and may provide a more comfortable seat. However molded shopping carts tend to require additional storage space as compared to previous wire or plastic mesh carts.